


The Worst Time I've Had To Tell A Secret

by Talking_Walking_Trashbag



Series: The Reynolds Household [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is smol, Hercules is about to kill all the hoes, I'm a fuckwit, I'm tired rn so don't have high expectations, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Peggy is trying her best, Thomas is supporting boyfriend af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag
Summary: "If this helps, super gay sounds like a great superhero." She jokes. We both laugh until we forget about the current situation."You still want coffee?" I ask getting up from the seat."Yeah."(This is the most depressing story I have ever written but, hey. I have no idea what else to say, and to make things happier: :) Part 2 to The Reynolds Household series)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme' give you a small explanation. There is Jamilton (because I'm a hoe) but, the main ship is lams. Don't worry it'll all come together (at least I hope it does). Also I'm gonna pull a Zoey101 and make it like the CD that Zoey gave to Chase and not tell you what the conversation between Alex and John was until...well, until I- I have no idea to be honest. I'm a freaking idiot and I made Aaron the youngest, I'm just too stupid and tired. The difference between him and Alex is like half a year, I'll explain more later. ALSO 250 HITS ON THE FIRST ONE! I'm in tears guys. Thank You! Merci! Gracias!

The drive back home was filled with uncomfortable silence. They were both red in the face and didn't know what to say. 

 _It's not like you actually kissed him._ Alexander thought. Even when the car stopped and parked in the driveway, there was not a sound. John walked out of the car and opened the passenger's door.

"This might make things five times awkward but, I don't want you to use your legs right now so I'll have to carry you." He blurted out. He was very flustered his face-if possible-was a red that resemble something hotter than lava. Alexander simply nodded and shuffled forward. John scooped the lightweight boy and shut the door to the car.

"Um, John your dad-" Alexander started, "He's not home, business trip or something." John interrupted. Once they reached the door he unlocked as carefully as he could. He stepped in and went upstairs, he opened the guest room door and placed me on the bed.

"So," John started "Are you gonna tell anybody." he continues, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you gonna tell Thomas?" he adds. Once Thomas' name was said, millions thoughts started rushing through Alex's mind

_**What in the hell  will Thomas think?** _

_**What will he do?** _

_**Will he break up with me?** _

His thoughts are interrupted with the feeling of the mattress lifting up slightly. 

"I'll tell them tomorrow." he blurts out. 

"Listen if you don't want to it's-" John started, "No, I want to"  The other boy responds. 

**_ 4;37pm; 12.05.2016: Washington Household; Alexander's Point of View _ **

I had finally been able to wrangle everybody I could want to tell. The Schyulers, Lafayette, Hercules, and Thomas. I decided just the vibe of the Washington house is just better than everyone else's.

"So-um-I need to tell you something." I started. How do I tell my friends I'm a prostitute!? How do I explain the whole Reynolds situation?

"Mon ami, you can tell us anything." Lafayette assured, putting an hand on my shoulder. I swear if it wasn't for the sad look on my face and the serious atmosphere, Hercules would've made a gay joke. 

"I-I'm a p-p-prostitute." I finally stutter out. The room went dead silent. Eliza's eyes start to well up with tears. Lafayette gasps so dramatically but, knowing him, it's completely real. Peggy had to take a seat and went straight into a deep, deep hole of thought. Angelica and Hercules looked like they were about to murder everybody-except us- in a five hundred mile radius. Thomas practically jumped on me. He hugged me as tight as he could without suffocating me. John awkwardly shuffled to the side

"A-are you doing this for money?" Peggy spoke up. She got up and sat next to me. To be honest Peggy is one of my absolute best friends. I have no idea why but, we click.

"Is anyone forcing you to do this?" She asks in almost a whisper. I nod and bite my lip to keep tears from falling out. She joins Thomas and hugs me as tight as she can.  
"It's J-James Reynolds." I felt tears come down my face. If I could describe their faces I would. It was a mixture of anger, sadness, and confusion. I have to tell them about Aaron, Charles, and James. James and Thomas are really close friends. Aaron is new and Reynolds just put him into "the ring". Charles was the first to go in. "Every one but James  Reynolds is a prostitute." Suddenly Thomas' head whips up.

"Even, Aaron?" he asks. With Aaron being the youngest and newest part of the Reynolds household, it would be really hard to believe. But James-fucking-Reynolds is that much of a psychopath he would put him in too early. Then again, I have learned that perverts don't care about age. Even though he already knew, John does his thing when he is in deep thought. It was like he was thumb war with himself.

 **_ 5;48pm; 12.05.2016: Washington Household; _ ** _**John's** _ **_ Point of View _ **

I look at Alexander's tear stained face. I can't take it. He doesn't fucking deserve any of this! H-He's so innocent, how could he be a prostitute! I just need to get away.

"I'm gonna go get coffee." I stand up as fast as I can and march to the kitchen. All I heard when I left was Alexander say, "He already knows." and Eliza say, "I'll go with him.". I walk into the kitchen and open the cupboard. I searched for their coffee (bag?? Like what the frick put something here once you find out). I felt myself being more frustrated by the second. I started furiously looking thought the cupboard. Well, it was more it was just hitting everything against the walls of the cupboard and letting my anger out on it. 

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, John!" Eliza shouts. She holds my arms down by hugging me from the back. I started to cry. Tears were falling down my face. 

"I-I just don't know why had to be Alex. He's j-just so i-innocent and,"  I start. I look up and Eliza to see she has puffy eyes. I have no idea why, maybe it was the overwhelming flow of depression or the left over adrenaline from my fit but, my biggest secret slip out,

"I'm gay, like super gay. I'm super gay for Alex, and I don't know I can stand to look at him this. I fucked up. I made a move on him knowing he had a boyfriend and I was on the first to know and I didn't even ask him about-" I ramble

"John, calm down. He'll get through this.  _You'll_ get through this." She held my hand. "If this helps, super gay sounds like a great superhero." She jokes. We both laugh until we forget about the current situation. 

"You still want coffee?" I ask getting up from the seat.

"Yeah." 

**_ 6;17pm; 12.05.2016: Washington Household; Alexander's Point of View _ **

 I finish telling the whole story and I look around. Lafayette is recovering from turning into a sobbing mess, sitting on the floor. I am actually scared that Hercules will storm into the kitchen and grab a knife. Angelica is looking at me like she's trying to find something on me. Peggy is looking for something in her bag. Thomas is hugging me like I'm going to run away.

"We've got to get you out of there." Thomas whispers to me, 

"Stay with us!" Lafayette shouts, on his thousanth tissue.

"I-I can't. When your like me, you can't disappear. There are clients every where." I say exasperated.

"I FOUND IT!" Peggy exclaims, pulling out a blue USB. She grabs the computer from the table, turns it on, and plugs in the USB. "I was working on a project for rape and rape culture.". She opens up a file, "If you can get just enough evidence, you can file a rape case." she states. She up at me with a hopeful smile

"Where will I go after that?" I ask. I was adopted by the Reynolds 4 years ago, that put me in the system. Maybe a foster home or-

"You can stay with us." Angelica speaks up. "Or us." Lafayette adds. Suddenly, John and Eliza burst back into the room, holding hands. 

"We have to go and Alex, I  _will_ call you." Eliza says, dragging a flustered John Laurens. She grabs her bag and leaves the house.

****_ 6;22pm; 12.05.2016: Washington Household; Third Person Point of View _ ** **

There was something that Alexander felt in that one quick moment. It wasn't anger or sadness or diappointment. It felt like, jealousy but, it couldn't be. He had a boyfriend, the best boyfriend he could ask for. At least, that's what he thinks

 

 

 

 


End file.
